Tales of Juvia Loxar
by LotteQ
Summary: A collection of Juvia related drabbles. Various Pairings,friendships etc. Feel free to suggest a theme for next chapters Chapter 4. Edolas.
1. Protector

**Hi,a new story from me.**

**Even trough I'm also working on The Game of King and Queens curently,I wanted to start a new one to.  
**

**These will be Juvia related drabbles. Some about pairings,friendships.  
**

**Feel free to suggest themes!  
**

* * *

**Title: Protector  
**

**Theme: Childhood. How Juvia meets Gajeel & Phantom members.**

**Characters/Couples: Juvia,Gajeel,Sol,Aria,Totomaru. A bit TotUvia  
**

* * *

It was raining. It always rained around Juvia. Because rain is the only one that loves Juvia.

Pitter.

Patter.

The sky cried with her,made her feel safe. But these days,when she was surrounded by other children,she didn't feel safe anymore.

Not even her rain felt safe.

Juvia Loxar was a sad girl. No friends,no playing outside,no joking around with friends. Her life was depressed. She was depressed,to be more correct. She was sick of people calling her names just because the rain followed. It wasn't her fault. But they wouldn't listen,they just teased,talked behind her back,the bad ones would even throw rocks at her.

* * *

She had a feeling today wouldn't be any diffrent.

Juvia was riding in a car,looking out the window. Today,she was getting transfered in a new orphanage. The old one was terrible. She was getting bullied too much,so Juvia asked for a transfer. But deep down,she knew it would probably be the same.

The car stopped. The driver was shouting for her to get out. She picked up her little suitcase and ran inside. A chubby,old woman greeted her at the door.

„Oh dear,you're soaking wet! Let's get you to the principal as fast as possible,so you can get unpacked."

Juvia smiled at the woman. Never before was someone so nice to her. Even the nurses in the old orphanage were mean. Maybe this Phantom Orphanage isn't bad after all.

But still.

The old lady,who introduced herself as Miss. Inga, lead her to a small office on the second floor. Since it was late,all teh children were sleeping already,so Juvia hasn't met anyone yet.

She entered the office,slowly closing the door so she doesn't wake anyone up.

„Come in,child. Juvia Loxar,isn't it?"

Juvia nodded and took a seat. The man was a bit unusual,Juvia would say. He even looked a bit scary,but she sensed kindness in his voice.

Never judge a book by it's covers.

Juvia stuck with that rule. Unfortunatelly,other people didn't,especially towards her.

„Welcome to Phantom Orphanage. I heard you had some...difficulties in your previous orphanage. If anything alike happens here,just tell me. Think of me as your second father."

The man smiled as he stood up.

„Now,I will lead you to your bedroom."

The little bluenette followed. She tended to stay behind the man,so no one would see her face yet. She was getting unwanted startes from children awake.

„Is that her?"

„Rain girl? No way."

„I heard she is a freak."

Her eyes teared up,but she wouldn't cry. Not this time.

After Jose,the principal tucked her in and put her luggage in the closet,he left. Juvia wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day,she wasn't awakened by sunshine. She never was,but she was used to it. After breakfast,where she ate alone unlike the others,Juvia decided to sit outside for a bit. She sat under a tree,so she wouldn't get too much wet. After taking out her notebook,she started doodling. She drew many things; flowers,sun,children playing.

„Rain girl! Go back to where you came from!"

„Yeah! We enjoyed playing on sunny days!"

Two boys from aside shouted.

Then,they picked up some rocks.

She was right at teh beggining. It's all the same. One rock hit her leg. She guarded her face with her notebook. But the second rock never came. She looked up,still not showing her whole face .

„Oi,idiots! Let em see you throw another rock at her I'll break your legs!"

A raven haired boy stood in front of her. His fists were ready to fight. Even if she couldn't see his face,she knew they were glaring.

„Whatever."

The bullies walked away.

Then he turned around.

„You alright?" Raven haired boy asked her. He had eyes red as blood,metal piercings even if he was just a boy. He looked dangerous,maybe even evil. But his actions spoke differently.

„Juvia is okay."

„So,your name is Juvia?"

„Yes."

„Gihihi,I like the way you talk,it's funny. But I mean no offence. Gajeel Redfox,or maybe you've heard of me by my other name,Metal boy."

„Juvia is pleased to meet you,Gajeel-kun."

A few boys apeared behind Gajeel,waving to him.

„Come here!" He yelled back.

Juvia was a bit scared. Sure she befriended Gajeel,but more people. She was never good at socialising.

„Guys,this is Juvia. Juvia,these are Totomaru,Sol and Aria."

Juvia bowed but they were just smiling.

„Juvia will hang out with us. Since she's bullied like we used to be,we have a lot in common."

Gajeel said to the others. Juvia was suprised. So soon,and she made more friends? This has never happened before. And they were bullied? But they all look so strong.

„Great. Welcome to our group,miss Juvia."

The one named Sol spoke.

„You are pretty,Juvia-chan. Be sure we will protect you."

Totomaru added with a grin. Soon,they all walked towards the lunchroom.

That day,Juvia saw sunshine for the first day.


	2. Girl time

**Another one c:**_  
_

**This time,it's a friendship fic,but a bit of Gruvia,OCxJuvia in the end.  
**

**Actually,the guys aren't my ocs,just random guys.  
**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Title: Girl time  
**

**Theme: Lucy gets Juvia to go shopping with her. How will that work out?  
**

**Characters/Couples: Juvia,Lucy,Natsu,gray,OCs. Bit Gruvia,JuviaxOC,NaLu.  
**

* * *

Lucy was bored to death. She was even more bored than that,if possible. The guild was pretty empty. Gray and Natsu were on a mission and refused to take her. Natsu explained it was a „guy" mission and girls would only get hurt. She frowned to his stupid explanation but accepted it. Levy was somewhere with Gajeel. Sure she was happy for her,now that she finally has a boyfriend,but Lucy missed some girl company.

Then she remembered shopping. She had gotten some extra money left after paying the rent. And she could use some new stuff. Natsu and Happy tore apart most of her clothes when they were playing war in her apartment. Of course she was out,if she wasn't,there'd be no war games neither burnt dresses.

But who to go with?

Her eyes were examining the room for possible girl company. There was Erza sitting at the bar,but she wasn't going to go with Erza. Last time,she regreted it. Their shopping was actually Lucy carrying around Erza's bunch of bags and shoe boxes,and for free. That's not what friends are for!

Cana was busy emptying the wine barrel that just arrived yesterday. And she was doing suprisingly well at it. Mirajane was taking care of Master,which Lucy tought was kind of weird,a young girl rubbing cream on an old man's back.

Then she found Juvia. Juvia would be perfect. She was quiet,she didn't seem much of a shopper,unlike Erza. But there was one problem: That Love Rival thingy.

Lucy had no,and won't have no romantic feelings for Gray,ever. Juvia had trouble understanding it. But Lucy kind of understood it; she had the same feeling when Natsu was hanging out with Lisanna.

She slowly aproached the bluenette,taking a seat next to her.

„Hi Juvia." Lucy greated her cheerefully,but recived silence. „Hello Lucy. Do you need something from Juvia?" The bluenette replied,even if her face was stone cold.

„I was wondering if you would like to hang out? You know,shopping,lunch,stuff like that?" A smile covered her face,but Juvia was confused.

„Lucy? To hang out with Juvia? Love Rival?" Her eyes widened,probably from all the illusions that were coming into her head right now.

„Juvia,I'm not your love rival. But that isn't the point. Please go with me,I'm desperate!"

The blonde whined. Juvia didn't like seeing people sad. It remembered her of the old days,when she was sad.

„Fine,Lucy wins!"

She said annoyed,especially by Lucy's winning grin.

„Alright,let's go!"

* * *

„Juvia has never been here before."

„Really? I go here all the time."

„Well,Juvia doesn't."

„Cheer up! Let's go here,they have awesome clothing.

After practically being pulled into the store,Juvia was amazed. Lovely dresses,shirts,trousers,shorts,and the shoes. She had never seen such nice boots!

Juvia usually made her clothes herself,or got gifted some pieces,so this shopping thing was new to her. But after she saw this,she had to try it on. That dress with ruffles,those strapy heels,the white hat,pretty blue tunic on the top shelf. Aaaah! This was too much.

After her excited friend entered the dressing room with a pile of clothes,Lucy was happy. Not because she finally has enough money to shop. Well,that too,but mainly because of Juvia. After seeing all these gorgeous clothes,she feels like a mother taking her little girl shopping for the first time.

* * *

After hours and hours of trying on clothes,then buying them,the girls decided to visit a cake shop on Flower street. It was new,so Lucy wasn't there before. Plus,they could show of the new outfits.

They took a seat outside. The place was pretty full. Every table around them was occupied,except for the one on the left.

Juvia decided to order Cherry and vanilla cake slice while Lucy went with Cheesecake.

„So Juvia,had fun today?" Calestial mage asked as she munched on her cake.

„Of course,Juvia found beautiful clothing,she must show it to Gray sama! And Juvia wants to apologize to Lucy."

„Apologize? For what?"

„Juvia understands that all that Love Rival thing is annoying,but Gray sama has so many girl friends,it makes Juvia worried! But lately,Juvia noticed you like someone else."

Lucy almost choked on her cake.

„W-what? Who?"

„Come on Lucy,even Juvia noticed you Like Natsu."

The bluenette winked,making Lucy very blushed and uncomfortable.

„Anyway,it's alright Juvia,we're all jelous sometimes."

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell. A call actually.

Two boys waved to them,asking if they can join them.

„Juvia,what do you say,should we let them join us?"

Lucy asked,but Juvia was still looking at them.

„That one looks like Gray-sama! So Juvia says yes."

Juvia laughed a bit- Two boys soon joined them.

„Hi,I am Zane and this is Shin."

Zane was a blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes,while Shin was raven haired,his hairstyle very fimiliar to Gray's,but his eyes were icy blue.

„Hello Zane,I am Lucy and this is my friend Juvia."

Lucy replied and shook his hand.

„Shin here is too shy to talk,but he thinks your friend is very beautiful,so I tought they could talk or something? We can share a word too."

„That is a great idea!"

Shin and Juvia soon began chatting,Lucy and Zane too. They were nice guys and Juvia was really enjoying Shin's company.

That is,until someone came. That is,they first yelled and moved Shin and Zane away from the girls.

Gray and Natsu just returned from a mission,and after seeing their friends with some random guys,they had to interferre.

„Juvia chan,call me!" Shin yelled and smiled to the bluenette.

„Sure will,Shin-kun!"

After the boys left,Natsu and Gray took a seat next to the girls.

„Natsu,that wasn't nice!" Lucy yelled,smacking him on the head. „We just didn't want some guys sitting with you,they could be rapists!" He answered back while rubbing his head.

„Shin-kun wasn't a rapist! But Juvia will call him anyway."

The bluenette furrowed,reciving a glare from Gray.

„No you're not."

„Yes,Juvia is. Gray-sama isn't Juvia's mother!"

„Well maybe I should be!"

Now everyone was starring at Gray. Natsu laughing,Lucy just being creeped out. Juvia as Lucy.

„Not in „giving-you-birth" kind of way,protecting you and that."

„But that is what boyfriends do,Gray-sama."

After Juvia's words,Gray said nothing. He was blushing,obviously.


	3. Comfort from a friend?

**New drabble c: Inspired by the chapter 291. This has no relation to the chapter 292,it was written before it was published.  
**

**I am a Gruvia shipper,but since Gray annoys me so much in the newest chapters,I had to write a Lyvia story since Lyon is so lovable 3  
**

**No implying GraLu,this is just how Juvia sees Gray and other women.  
**

**Enjoy c:  
**

* * *

**Title: Comfort in...a friend?**

**Theme: After the Naval battle,Juvia is depressed.**

**She turns to somebody who she met not so long ago.**

**Characters/Couples: Juvia,Lyon,Gray. Lyvia**

* * *

Could this all be her fault?

She was so busy with thinking of Gray-sama that she fell out of the bubble. It was a water based game,and she couldn't win. Because of him.

And he didn't even cheer for her. It was all about Lucy. It always was.

Juvia cared for Lucy,as a friend. But her jealousy was boiling. First,Gray seems way more intrested in Lucy then her. Even if Juvia always protected Gray sama,when he was being called a traitor.

But I guess that doesn't matter.

Second,Lucy stayed in the bubble. Without a lot of help from Aquarius,Lucy beat her in the game. Her. A water game. The only game Juvia was sure she's win. And everyone cheered for Lucy.

She felt terrible for having such toughts,especially now,when Lucy is badly injured. If Juvia stayed at the bubble,maybe it would all be diffrent. Maybe Gray's attention would be on her. Just maybe.

If she disapeared now,no one would notice. Not Gray sama,not Erza san,not Lucy. Maybe Gajeel-kun,but she was unsure of that too.

She ran out of the hospital where Lucy was (and everyone else). She truely,had nowhere to go.

Drip.

Drop.

Great,now it was raining over Fiore. Another bad thing she did. But she didn't care. At least the rain showed everyone how she felt.

Sad.

Miserable.

Forgotten.

Juvia sat under a tree,not far away from the game arena. It reminded her of the old days ; how she used to hide from people behind trees,listening to their comments about the bad weather. Then,she felt a pressence of another person. She didn't bother to turn around,since she stopped caring about the world. The person sat next to her,covering her soaking body with a jacket. She was still in her own toughts,not minding anything that occured around her.

„Juvia,what are you doing here? You'll catch a cold." A fimilar voice spoke as her put her arms around her.

Any other day,she would shout at him that she loves Gray-sama,that she isn't a cheater. She would be mean. But today,she enjoyed it. She needed some warmth,some comfort. Even from a person she met not so long ago.

It took her time to realise Lyon was just like her. Not so much in personality. Lyon was more serious and strong then she could ever imagine herself be. But in affections. He treated her the same was she treated Gray. And she threw it all away. Just like Gray did to her.

„Juvia has bigger worries then catching a cold." She said,eyes ready to cry. Lyon observed her. Her face was ice cold,expressionless. Her body didn't move an inch. She just let the Rain pour over her.

She was the Rain Woman after all.

He knew she was upset. And he knew Gray caused it. Still,it was hard to belive a boy like Gray could cause someone such problems. He had no idea what Gray felt towards Juvia,but eh knew what he felt. He loved her. And he wont lose her to Gray.

„Is it Gray again? He doesn't deserve you,Juvia." His voice was strict and serious. Then she looked at him. He was truely worried about her well being. And she never actually saw someone having those feelings towards her. Someone loving her,watching out for her. Was he like her angel guardian?

Then she broke. She hugged him tightly and let the tears fall. And it felt really good. To have someone to comfort you. A friend. No,more then friend.


	4. Finally stripping down

**Another one c: This time,some Edolas c:  
**

**Sometimes,I like Edo Gruvia even more than the normal one xD  
**

**It's short,I know. But imagine the end by yourself c;  
**

**PLEASE,SUGGEST THE THEME/COUPLE/FRIENDSHIP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**I'm running out of ideas ;n;  
**

**Review replies:  
**

**Dark Gothic Lolita: Thank you ;u; Yeah,it isn't ,my grammar is bad xD**

* * *

**Title: Finally stripping down**

**Theme: Juvia never tought she will see this scene,but she can't say she doesn't enjoy it.**

**Characters/Couples: Edo Juvia,Gray Surge,Edo Gruvia.**

* * *

Juvia's eyes widened. It wasn't in suprise. It was shock.

Her eyes darted,observing his whole figure.

'My,my,so this is what he's been hiding.'

The bluenette tought to herself. The raven haired male in front of her was shaking,his hands were crossed and he looked at her,face red as a tomato.

How did this happen anway?

* * *

„_Juvia-chan,can I please go on a mission with you?" The young man begged on his knees._

_ The woman smirked at him,quickly turning her head away. „I said,strip or don't even bother talking to me." The woman spoke with a harsh voice and walked away. „B-but Juvia chan..." His face was dissapointed. Then,he was pulled back. _

_„Oww!" He said as he faced his attacker. „I cannot stand to look at you suck up to Juvia anymore. We have to do something about it." _

_The blonde yelled at him,earning some starres from the other guild members. „Lucy,what do you mean?" He starred at the blonde. But her scary,smiling face said it all. „Surge,you're going to strip." _

_After 3 days of exposing Gray to saunas,incredible heat,Lucy managed to do it. Even if he wore at least 15 shirts everyday,not even he could stand this._

_ „Hahah,you're prepared!" Lucy laughed and shoved him into Juvia's room._

* * *

„What do we have here? I honestly didn't think you're capable of it." She walked around him like he was her prey. Even through they were the same,and earthland Gray was always shirtless so she knew what to expect if this ever happened,but still,he was different. Earthland Gray was more cold,dense while Surge was innocent and craving her adoration,unlike earthland. Yes,Juvia heard all about Juvia's situation in earthland and she did not approve. A woman drooling over a man,terrible!

„Juvia chan,I cannot take this much longer. But I did what you asked me,can I go on a mission with you now?" He smiled a bit,still shivering. Juvia smiled and stopped in front of him.

„Surge,you'll get more then a mission." She said seductive and pushed him to the bed.

„Success!" Lucy yelled from the outside as the other cheered with her.


	5. Potion gone wrong

**Another one.  
**

**Since I loved the potion episode,I did the second attempt xD  
**

**Grammar bad,I know,but forgive me a bit since English isn't my primary language.  
**

**Review answers:  
**

**michaluna: Thanks ;u; It's okay,I love writing this xD  
**

* * *

**Title: Potion gone wrong**

**Theme: After a failed attempt to win over her Gray sama with a potion,Juvia gives it another try.**

**Characters/Couples: Juvia harem.**

* * *

Juvia was a bit scared,but she opened the door anyway. The room she entered was dark,full of spiders and strange jars. She rang a bell and sat down. The place was frightening,sure,but she really needed help winning Gray. Last time she bought a potion,it turned out for the worse.

If this one didn't work,she would give up. An old lady came from the back room. She looked much nicer and friendlier then the last person she bought a potion from.

„Hello dear,how can I help you?" The lady smiled to her,taking a seat herself.

„Juvia needs a love potion. To have someone fall in love with Juvia." The bluenette said desperate.

„You are in luck,miss Juvia. I have just the thing for you. Here." She gave her a bottle of blue liquid.

„How does Juvia use it?" After taking the bottle,Juvia smiled to the lady.

„Just blow the bubbles towards your loved one. As soon as it touches his skin,It will start to work."

„Great!"

After paying,Juvia left the little shop and hurried to the guild. Oh how she hoped it would work.

The guild was at it's usual: fighting,drinking and talking.

„Hello everyone." Juvia cheerfully said and joined Mirajane at the bar.

Before she starts targeting Gray with the potion,she should have a drink.

„So Juvia,anything new?" Mirajane asked as she washed the glasses.

„No,nothing really." Juvia said and drank her juice fast.

It was show time.

Gray was fighting Natsu so she had to be careful. Ready...set...go! She blew the bubble towards Gray.

But in a second,Gray and Natsu changed positions. Her bubble kept on going and hit the Salamander's hand.

'Oh no!' Juvia tought to herself and prayed it wouldn't work. But of course,she wasn't of that luck.

„Oi flamehead,where are you going?" Gray yelled and the pink haired mage walked towards Juvia.

He was smiling and blushing. On the opposite,Juvia was terrified.

„Juviaaaaa,I love you!" He hugged her waist.

„Natsu-san,get off Juvia!Gray-samaaaa!" She hopelessly shouted but the dragon slayer wouldn't let go. But Gray was standing right in front of her,this was her chance. After they all returned to their activities,she blew another bubble. Gray was in front of her,his back turned to her.

Nothing could ruin it!

Of course,she was wrong again. Gajeel was just passing by,when he noticed the bubbles. He blew them away. Great,now they were all over the room.

At least he wasn't hit.

But new victims were made. Loke had to appear today,and of course,he hit the bubble. Then,Bacchus who was here to have a rematch with Cana hit it when he went to grab his liquor. And lastly,Jellal.

Now they were all drooling over her and the guild members watched in shock. No,more in amusement.

Natsu was holding onto her waist (and his head was touching her breast),Bacchus was hugging on her arm,Jellal occupied the other one and Loke was the worse. Loki was actually kissing her neck and talked about how he loved her.

„Gray-samaaaa!" The bluenette shouted again,actually getting the black haired mage's attention. His eyes widened as he saw all these men around Juvia.

Lyon was enough himself,but what was this.

„Get of her idiots!" He yelled but they didn't move an inch.

„Get your own Gray!"

„Juvia chan is mine!

„Juviaaaah!"

The reactions were different. Mirajane was deviliously smiling,Cana was laughing like crazy,Lucy was shocked but jealous to see Natsu there,Erza was going to murder Jellal and Makarov was truely enjoying himself.

Gray was even angrier then aporached Juvia and her admirers. First,he pulled off Natsu,because he hated where he was. Loke was next because his kisses were pissing him of. Jellal and Bacchus were a bit heavier,but he managed to pull them off too.

„Give us Juvia back!"

„Gray sama,help!"

Gray couldn't think in this situation. He just took Juvia bridal style and ran as fast as he could.


	6. Stranger

**This time,an AU drabble ;3**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please suggest,R & R c:**

* * *

**Title: Stranger**

**Theme: In a masked ball,Juvia Loxar meets an interesting man.**

**Characters / Couples: Gray,Juvia. Gruvia.**

**Warnings: AU,OOC characters.**

* * *

Juvia Loxar,or more known as the daughter of Duke Jose,was preparing herself for a ball.

But not just any ball,the Anual Magnolia Masked Ball,held for the princess of Magnolia,miss Lucy Heartphilia. Since she got engaged a few weeks ago,the fuss was even bigger. Her fiance Natsu Dragneel wanted it to be the best ball until now,so he payed a lot of money for the preparations.

Juvia liked attending the masked ball,not for the ball itself,trough. She didn't enjoy all people chatting and sucking up to the royal family,but under masks,none of that happened.

She was done with the dressing,finally. Since her azure hair was colorful enough,she went with a gray dress,classy enough but still showing of her curves.

Her father bought her a mask last week,during his visit to Oak Town.

The mask was also gray,with white crystals around the eye area and two feathers on the aside.

She put the mask on and looked at herself once again. She looked good,even she had to admit it to herself.

Her father was already waiting for her in a carrige outside. Running in this dress was almost impossible,but she somehow made it to the carrige.

In a matter of minutes,they reached the Heartfilia castle.

It was already very crowded. The women looked dashing,but so did men. Since her father didn't attend the ball,Juvia was left all alone in a room full of strangers. Sipping on champagne,her decision was to take a seat.

The music started playing,moving most of the people to the dance floor,showing off their moves.

Oh how elegant they looked,moving like that. Juvia would love to do that,but she cannot dance alone. That is embarassing. And the men rarely looked at her,even if she tought she looks nice this evening. I guess she doesn't.

Even if this ball turns out to be a complete waste after all,might as well drink some expensive champagne.

It was getting strange to drink so much,so Juvia stopped drinking after seven glasses. Now she was just bored and that wasn't helpful either.

She got up,ready to leave.

„Excuse me,you aren't leaving,are you?" A charming voice asked from behind.

„Actually,I am." She replied and turned around. The man was obviously young,around her age,even if she couldn't see his face. His onyx hair was very visible,a bit messy which gave him a dangerous look.

„Please don't. I 've been watching you for some time now and I just couldn't approach you. I guess I was a bit scared of your rejection. But now,since you're about the leave,may I ask you to dance?" The stranger asked,bowing.

Finally. Juvia blushed a bit to his words and nodded. Like it was destiny,the music changed. This melody was more quick,passionate.

The dark haired gentleman lead the dance,but Juvia successfully moved along. He was quite the dancer,she noted.

„I must admit,you're moves are impressive." She said almost whispering.

He chuckled.

„I must give my bast when dancing with a lady like yourself."

„A lady like myself? In what way?"

„Gorgeous,milady."

„How can you tell,my face is covered."

„I just know a beauty when I see one."

„Well thank you then. You seem like an interesting man."

„Thank you too. Say,milady, will you tell me your name?"

„That would ruin the mystery. I will tell you my name on your,or my leaving,but only If you tell me yours."

„Alright then."

People were starting to leave and the dance floor was more and more empty. Before you knew it,Juvia and the man were the only one left.

„Oh my,the time! Well,since I am leaving,you should tell me your name."

„Gray. Like your lovely dress. And yours?"

„Juvia."

„Jose Porla's daughter? Now it's even a bigger pleasure. Juvia,expect to see me again."

He smiled and wandered of in the opposite direction.

„I sure hope so."


End file.
